


The Soufflé Girl

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had given her that name long ago, yet it hurt to remember. Because then he would remember loosing her that time. And then, once the memory of her loss passed, he would remember losing his best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soufflé Girl

The first time they met, well at least, the first this face of his met one of her echoes, he had given her the nickname. It had only started as a joke, of course:

_"What have you been doing on your own against the Daleks for a year?"_

_"Making soufflés?"_

Because really, how did someone survive like that, against Daleks, all by themselves, for a year?

But then it became a way of teasing her:

_"Soufflé girl?_

_ You can always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name. You okay?" _ ****

Yet he tried his best to forget about it. About the whole adventure. About the nickname. About his friends (the friends he would soon loose) and their constant fighting and the fact that in the end they were able to make up. About what he lost that day.

Because it hurt, although he had loath to admit it. It always pained him to loose someone, specially in such a manner. Specially someone as brilliant and clever as she had been. Someone with a flirty sense of humour and a willpower to bout. Someone who was able to hack the Daleks, to remain human even after all of what she had been through.

(And, internally, he cannot help but remember their flirting with fondness and just how amazing she had been, no matter how much he tries to forget.)

The first time he had called her by that name, he hadn't truly known her, however. He hadn't known how amazing and kind and selfless and brilliant and clever and witty and flirty and bossy and just all around perfect she was. 

The first time he had given her that nickname he hadn't just how meaningful it truly was, just how fitting...

_ "The soufflé isn't the soufflé, the soufflé is the recipe. It's the only way to save him, isn't it?" _

_ "Well, how about that? I'm soufflé girl after all." _

 


End file.
